


eyes that change color in the light

by newtsgeiszler



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, can only see in black & white until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtsgeiszler/pseuds/newtsgeiszler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Flesh AU where people find their soulmate when they see in color instead of black & white.<br/>Who knew that PDS sufferers could find theirs as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes that change color in the light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story because the idea was stuck in my head for the longest time, & since my now heavily invested OTP is Siren, I decided to give it a try. Hope you enjoy!

Simon had never seen color before. Not that he was blind, but the fact that he only saw black and white, various grays in between. He’d been told when he was younger by his mother that when you met your soulmate, you would finally see colors, like the green of leaves, the golden dark rays of a setting sun. She had smiled whenever she told the story of how she had seen the dark blue of his father’s coat on that one rainy day at a train stop, no matter how many times she had told it to him. She told him over time of the shades of colors, how nothing was always pure black or white. In a world full of colors that surrounded him but he never saw, the boy felt slightly outcast from it, but forced the feelings away; give it time she told him. You have time, all the time in the world. After a while, Simon began to grow disinterest to seeing colors in his life; he was more focused on other things in life that attracted his attention. He dated when he grew into a teen, but the grays were still there, almost gloating at him that he would never see such colors that his mom had described. It stretched into years of gray everywhere he looked, and it started being too much. 

Frustrated, feeling empty, he turned to the drugs, hoping that maybe that was his soulmate, maybe he’d finally see the light blue of his mother’s eyes, or the sky when the sun set. It distracted him from feeling hopeless, that no one would let him see the colors he suddenly began to crave. The last time he remembered feeling the warmth of the supposedly dark blue blanket that covered him was when he had put too much of the helping drug in, too late he decided, feeling his head grow heavy, his eyelids wishing nothing more than to close and never open. 

But then the Rising happened. He had died, come back to see the grays again. He sighed, feeling like they were here to stay, but it didn’t last on his mind for long. He was at Norfolk, then home, and then kicked out of his home by a father who despised what Simon had become, what Simon had done in his untreated state. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t in control, he didn’t mean to do what he had done...yet it didn’t work, the memories of his last days as an untreated PDS sufferer being nightmares while he slept. He didn’t feel the cold of the breeze, the itchiness of the grass when he rested his palms against it. Running a hand through his hair, he distantly knew he would miss touch even more. In time, he found the Prophet, solace in a small group as the world hated and spat at them for being something they had no say in. Then Amy came along, her bright personality and smile almost making colors appear even though he could only see gray. She took him to her hometown, telling him all about this Kieren she knew, how he’d love him just as much as she did, how they would all be such good friends and be there for each other. Simon smiled slightly at her when she said this; Amy could make anyone love anyone, no matter who or what it was. 

He was sitting in the graveyard, waiting for Amy to come back. The headstone was smooth under his touch, the temperature of the rock a ghost of a memory under his fingertips. It was Kieren Walker’s grave, the inscription below it in a different font than his name. He had begun reading it again when a voice called out to him. 

“You’re sitting on my grave.” 

Simon turned towards the voice, saying, “This yours?” before his eyes landed on the figure. A boy stood there, a jacket with hands stuffed into the pockets facing towards him. Simon was about to say more when he stopped, realizing what was happening.

The grays were disappearing. 

Suddenly, the grass below his feet was the beautiful green his mother had described to him all those years ago, the middle gray bleeding into it as it vanished. The hair on the boy was golden wheat, pale against the big brown eyes that had focused on him just as intently. The sun shone in golden colors around the two, throwing shadows of dark blues and grays into view. Simon looked around, taking in the sight of the pure blue sky that surrounded the clouds that drifted through the sky, bleeding into the reds and oranges of the sky around the sun. A red bird flashed across his vision, its feathers bright and beautiful. He looked back over at the boy, Kieren Walker, the boy whose grave he was sitting on, and let a small breath escape him.

Kieren Walker had just walked into his life, and already he had made it light up like the sun.


End file.
